This invention relates to a lighting system with at least one LED panel.
Illuminants referred to as light diodes, light-emitting diodes or LEDs offer the possibility of producing flat lampheads homogeneously emitting light over their surface, which in larger constructions as surface luminaires named “Softlight”, “Filllight” or lightener can be used in all fields of professional lighting, as portrait lamps in the direct vicinity of a motion picture or video camera, in confined spaces, such as vehicles and staircases, and for the erection of light walls for event or stage lighting.
From EP 0 921 568 A2 a lighting device is known, in which a plurality of LED chips emitting monochromatic light of different colors are inserted into depressions of a three-dimensional carrier of rectangular cross-section, are electrically connected with conductors and sealed with a transparent plastic material. In emission direction of the LED chips, a diffuser plate of transparent plastic material, which consists of microlenses for light control, is connected with the three-dimensional carrier. The matrix-like combination of a plurality of modules with LEDs emitting monochromatic red, green, blue and yellow light with different color mixture and light scatter, which are arranged in the depressions of the carrier, leads to a lighting device with adjustable light color and light scatter.